Vladdy's a Daddy
by Jacobdraco
Summary: Crystal Masters, the daughter of Vlad Masters, is the half sister of Sam Uley. She later discovers that she is one of the wolves of the tribe, and her imprint just so happens to be non other than her father's worst enemy, Danny Fenton/Phantom
1. Chapter 1

My name is Crystal Taylor Masters, daughter of famous billionaire, Vlad Masters, and my life is perfect; it's as simple as that. Well, to any onlookers it would seem that way. Anything I could ever need or want comes to me almost instantly. I've got the looks, money, and I'm unique. The perfect life! Right? Well, almost everything is that way.

I'm missing one of the bare necessities of existence . . . love. But, honestly, who cares? Only having one thing missing is not that bad, right? Now, don't get me wrong, I'm very appreciative with what I'm able to have, and I'm well aware of how much my father loves me. Although, I still feel like something is missing.

I sigh, sitting up in my large queen sized bed. Why do I feel sad? I have everything and have no right to feel this way! Maybe I should talk to Daddy about it. He might know what's going on. I groan, getting out of bed, and walk across the room to my closet. Even though it is somewhere around noon, I haven't gotten changed yet, having preferred staying in my pajamas while I laid musing on my bed since after breakfast.

I open my closet door and rub my neck as I turn on the light. My eyes scan the racks of clothes before I even enter the huge walk–in. I quickly grab a purple, long-sleeved shirt and a pair of violet pants. Bending down to the shoe rack, I chose some white flats. I shut the closet door and walk over the stand up mirror next to the entrance of my bedroom. I look at myself up and down as my eyes are fixed intently on my reflection.

Slightly curly, long, blonde hair framed my face perfectly, while pink streaks of dyed color provided a nice contrast to the elegant style. My skin has a natural tan look to it, and it glows against my blonde hair. I look into my soft green eyes for a moment before starting to put on my make up. I sigh as I cover my face with a brown color. When I am finished, I turn and look around my bed room.

My room is by no means small; many have compared its size to a grand ballroom. Off to one corner of the room, I had a small sitting area. Two large chairs that were upholstered in a purple color were facing a coffee table. On the opposite wall, I had my desk and laptop. At the far end of my room, two large, French doors opened up onto a small balcony. All the walls were painted a light purple and, for a birthday present last year, Daddy stained the hard wood floors a purple as well.

I looked over to my bed. The violet spread and comforter were all over the place. I made a move to fix it, but I suddenly remembered that the maids were coming in today to change out the sheets, so it really wasn't worth it.

I glanced back at the mirror, staring for a moment before I hear Daddy call for me.

"Crystal, please come down here!"

"Coming, Daddy!" I reply.

I gave myself one more glance over before opening my bedroom door. Skipping down the grand staircase, I came down to the large marble foyer.

I find Daddy standing by the front door, staring intently at it. It seems as though he is waiting for something. My father is tall and always basks in an aura of power. He dons his usual tailored suit and dress shoes, looking as sharp as always. His graying hair is tied back into a small ponytail as he stands with his hands folded behind his back.

Suddenly, I remember the college reunion my father has planned for tomorrow. Smacking my hand on my forehead, I groan. I must have been so caught up in my thoughts this morning that I totally forgot! Daddy had warned me about people arriving today. I guess he is waiting for them.

"Hey," I greet, walking up next to him.

"Hello, my dear. Our guests are about to arrive, so be a good girl and behave, okay?" he asks me and I nod. "Good." He grunts before turning, once again staring at the door. "Remember dear, these are the important guests that I told you about this morning. So do not use your powers while they're here, understand?"

I nod, frowning. Right, my ghost powers. Both Daddy and I had them and, more often than not, they were more of a nuisance than a blessing. An accident in college changed my father's life forever and gave him ghost powers. His DNA merged inside of me when I was born, so I'm just like him. I hated keeping them a secret from my friends, but Daddy had made it imperative that we stay quiet about that little family detail.

Trying to get my mind off that depressing note, I think back to the conversation from this morning. It's the woman Maddie Fenton and her family, I think. My dad has been in love with her for a long time now, heck, I don't know why he even married Mom if he obviously loved Maddie more! I huff, feeling a bit bitter toward the woman. But I then shrug, pushing my feeling to the back of my mind. Though, on the bright side I think I remember Daddy saying something about kids. Maybe one will be my age. . . .

I jump slightly when I hear the doorbell ring. Daddy grins, and opens the door. I stay slightly behind him.

"Jack," He says coldly, a dark frown coving his features. "And Maddie, you look lovely, my dear. Please, come in." He continues, moving aside so they can come in. But once Jack is about to enter, Daddy slams the door in his face. I just barely hold in my laughter, but I manage to cover it up with a cough. I look at the family curiously, excited to finally meet them. They don't look like freaks like Daddy had said them to be. . . .

I look at the woman, whom I guess to be Maddie, first. She has short brown hair, violet eyes and wore a weird, blue jumpsuit. I can't see why Daddy loves her; Mother was much prettier.

Then I look at the girl beside Maddie. She looks to be just a little older than me, maybe around 16. She has long, red hair and aqua eyes. She has on a black, long-sleeved shirt, aqua pants and, to tie together the outfit, she wears black flats. I guess this is . . . what's her name again? I shrug, not really caring, and look to the boy standing next the girl as they talk about something. I stare at him curiously.

The boy has messy, raven black hair and beautiful sky blue eyes. Oh my, I feel like I could get lost in those blue orbs forever. He is skinny, but under his fairly average white t-shirt I can see some defined muscle. His attire is something I would totally except from someone of his middle class status. But even though he's wearing rag-tag clothes, I can't help but feel compelled to him. He looks closer to my age. . . . Maybe he'll understand me more than Daddy . . . ?

"Jazz, hello? Football helmets? Jerseys? Cheese-heads? He's a Packers fanatic," I hear the boy state proudly. Oh, that's her name! Jazz! Short for Jasmine! I figured it out! I'm so awesome!

"Hello!" I hear the voice of Jack call from outside and the pretty-eyed boy freezes. He moves to help his father, but Daddy stops him by rubbing his messy hair.

"Oh, fanatic is such a negative word. But, yes." He interrupts, only to have the boy stare at him awkwardly.

"I don't understand. You have billions of dollars! Instead of buying this stuff, why don't you just buy the team?" Jasmine asks. You know, she's got a point.

Daddy's eyes narrow, and he answers. "Because the Packers are owned by the city of Green Bay and they won't sell them to me!" He growls, irritated, but then freezes and calms down. He then looks at Maddie with a slight grin. "One of two things my wealth has not been able to acquire."

Maddie stares at him nervously and then smiles awkwardly.

I stare at daddy for a moment in disgust. Could he not? Out of the corner of my eye, I see the boy lean next to Jazz's ear and whisper something. I could see her pause and then respond to him in the same hushed tone. Jazz then walks away, going to look though the display cases full of various football items.

"I, um . . . better let Jack in." Maddie says, pointing at the door. Not waiting for a response, she leaves.

My eyes follow Maddie before I hear the blue eyed boy gasp.

"Wow, cool!" he exclaims, looking at Daddy's football. It is the signed one that only he can touch.

"Indeed. This ball was autographed by the legendary Reni himself. It's my prize possession." I don't hear the name; I'm looking at the boy's reaction. But when Daddy hugs the ball, I feel like I'm going to throw up.

"Heads up! V-man!" A familiar voice calls. Jack jumps on Daddy like football players do; I giggle a little. "Ha! I see you still got the old moves!"

"GIVE ME THAT!" Dad snaps, taking the ball from Jack. He walks and places it in its place carefully, before continuing. "I never had any old moves! All those years in the hospital robbed me from that!" He looks at them before calming down. "Yes, well it gave me time to try a new course in my life, didn't it? I made some decisions that helped to make me very wealthy, very quickly." He grins. "And it wouldn't have happened without you, Jack."

That's it, I can't stop laughing! Finally, the Fenton's notice me in the corner of the room.

"Um, who are you?" Jasmine asks.

"Ah, this is my daughter, Crystal. It is so nice of you to finally make your presence known, dear," Daddy says to me. I smile sheepishly.

"Sorry, Daddy; I thought I would introduce myself later," I lie. He frowns, but lets it slide, at least for now.

"This is Maddie, Jack, Jasmine, and finally, young Daniel," he introduces, pointing at each of them as I wave. Daniel… what a wonderful name! I stare at said boy dreamily, and he gives a small wave, smiling shyly.

"Well, we'll leave you kids alone. Ta!" Daddy leads Maddie and Jack into the family room.

"Hello, Daniel, Jasmine," I greet.

"Please call me Jazz. Jasmine is a little too formal for my tastes." She smiles politely. "Nice to meet you," Jazz says, sticking her hand out for me to shake it.

"Okay, Jazz." I smile back, taking her hand in mine and giving it a quick shake. I look over at Daniel, who has who had his head bowed in shyness. AWE! This boy is just soo cute!

"So, how old are you two?" I ask.

"Oh, well, I'm 16," says Jazz, confirming my suppositions. I look over at Daniel.

"I'm 14," he replies simply.

I nod, smiling brightly.

"So am I, Daniel!"

"Please call me Danny. Or whatever . . . you don't have to or anything! But um. . . ," he stutters and rubs the back of his neck absentmindedly.

"Okay, Danny." I smile, taking his hand in mine. I don't care if he thinks it is weird. I need to be with him, to touch him, to . . . ugh! What's going on with my mind today?

"Awesome!" he exclaims, pulling his hand out of mine and then putting it in his pocket.

"You guys want a tour of the place?" I ask, already heading toward the staircase that lead to the next level.

"YES!" I giggle as they yell in unison. We make idle chit-chat as we roam that halls, showing them their rooms in the process.

"So, what's your family like? If you don't mind me asking, of course," I ask.

"No problem! Let's just say you're lucky to have a father like that," he states.

"What do you mean?" I ask, tilting my head to the side a little.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Daniel puts both his hands up in an objecting manner; I frown.

"No, I'm really curious, why?"

"Well, my parents—"

"Danny, are you sure she's not going to freak out?" Jazz interrupts.

"Trust me, I can handle it," I assure her, becoming more and more eager as to what their family secrets were. Maybe the reason the Fenton's were special guests wasn't just because of Maddie.

"Well, I don't want to be here and feel even more embarrassed by them than I already do. So, if you need me, I'll be in my room." Jazz grunts before leaving.

"Aright, I'll come and fetch you later for dinner then!" I call after her, but she only raises her hand in acknowledgement.

I frown, not really caring for her being rude. "Wow, your parents must be doing something horrible for her to act that way," I say, turning back to Danny. He winces, a grimace clearly on his features.

"It s nothing too bad really." He says, looking shyly into my eyes for a moment before looking down again.

"Do they abuse you?" I ask, already thinking the worst like I usually do. The overly joyous Jack Fenton didn't look like an abuser but looks could be deceiving. That's something that, out of all people, I should know best.

"What! No! Well. . . ." I arch an eye brow, waiting for him to continue. "Jazz likes to believe that our parents are too obsessed with their job and are neglecting us, but that's not true at all! Both of our parents love us very much! Jazz just likes to overact sometimes."

"So, what's the job there're too obsessed with?" I ask, ready for him to just get to the point.

"They sort of hunt . . . ghosts," he answers, rubbing his neck awkwardly.

I shiver and stare at him in shock. So this is why Daddy didn't want me to use my powers while they are here. Trying to act casual about it, I start walking down the hallway. "Are you interested in hunting ghosts?"

"No," he plainly states, following me. "My parents like to believe that just because you're a ghost, you're evil. But I know for sure that not all ghosts are evil, they're just misunderstood. All they want is to be left alone."

I look at him and frown. "How do you know that for sure?"

"Well, I'm friends with some of them," he answers. I smile; he's really caring.

"Do your parents know?" I ask as we come to a fork in the hallway. Choosing to take the hall on the right, he answers.

"Of course not! They'll rip 'em apart molecule by molecule in the name of science!" he shouts with a smile, but I can't help but feel he's really bothered by this. I laugh, choosing not to question my feelings.

"Well, I appreciate your opinion; I agree too." I smile.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." For some reason, that makes me feel special. Something clicks into my heart, something I can't describe, but it makes me feel happy.

We continue on through the halls, just making small talk, but even now it feels special. I feel like I never want this moment to end.

After a while, Father comes and gets us and Jazz for dinner. Dinner, as well, went without a hitch and soon I am leading Danny back to his own room.

"Well, this is my stop," he says, standing in front of the door.

"Yeah, well good night, Danny! I'll see you tomorrow morning at breakfast," I say, giving him a short wave before making my own way to my bedroom. I hear him agree with me and then his bedroom door shut.

It only takes me a minute to reach my room, and I quickly walk in and sit on my bed. I feel tired. Even though I enjoyed my time with Danny, I feel like this day went on forever, and that it would never end.

I sigh and get ready for bed in a record breaking time, ready to go to sleep. I have only been under the covers for a moment before I hear a knock on the door.

I groan quietly and shout, "Come in!"

I sit up as I see Daddy walk in, clearly unhappy.

"So, how was your day?" He asks, though I can see he really doesn't care to know the answer.

"Fine, Danny's really interesting," I say, keeping it short.

"Did you tell him?"

"What? No!" I look at him, a little appalled. Did he really have that little faith in me?

"You lied to him, then."

"Sort of. . . ."

He sighs and sits next to me on the bed, talking my hand into his.

"So what did you think of Daniel?" I ask, trying to chance the topic.

"I didn't have much of a chance to really get to met him since Jack has been very eager to keep my time focused on him." He sounds bitter and I realize that he looks as tired as I feel.

"Well then, I have good news."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah; he's nothing like his parents. He thinks that not all ghosts are evil! So he won't attack us without a talk!"

"Hmm, then perhaps I need to have a little chat with Daniel." He gets up from my bed and heads over to the door. Suddenly, I hear him whisper very faintly, and I have to strain to catch it. "However, not before I terminate his idiot father."

"What was that?" I ask innocently.

"Nothing, nothing," he answers. "Well, I have to go and do some"—his smile turns sinister for a split second—"work. Good night, Crystal."

"Night," I reply, before covering myself. I close my eyes, thinking about what my father just said and how this might affect Danny. But within a couple of moments, I'm out cold.

* * *

Author's Notes: Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up to the sound of something breaking. I jolted and sat up in my bed looking around me dark room. My head snapped toward the door when I heard something else break and a grunt coming from just down the hall. 'Was someone breaking in?' I got out of my bed nervously and transformed into my ghost half.

Purple rings incased my body and traveled up and down my torso before disappearing. Before the rigs I had only been wearing a tank top and pajama bottoms but now I hand on a tight purple tunic with a black belt hugging my waist. I had matching black pants and boots on as well. My once blonde heir turned blue and draped across my shoulders.

I phased out of my room and floated for a moment, listening for noises. Suddenly I heard another sound of something breaking just down the hall. I quickly turned invisible and zoomed closer to the noise. I flew around the corner and what I saw stopped me right in my tracks. I saw daddy in his ghost form fighting some other ghost boy. The boy had white hair and wore a black and white jump suit. I suddenly caught sight of his bright green eyes. I had never seen such a bright green. 'They were almost as pretty as Danny's…'

I stared at daddy as his white cape fluttered behind him. He floated above the ghost boy who was on the floor. The boy got up quickly and started throwing punches at my father. I made myself visible and flew to my father's side. My sudden presence thro the boy off and my father easily knocked him out of the air and back on the ground.

"Who are you?" the boy asked rubbing his head where it had hit the ground.

"Diamond Heart." I grunted getting to a fighting stance.

"It's alright drear I've got this." My father said grabbing hold of the boy. I jumped when a sudden flash and a scream came from the boy.

Electricity coursed through his body and I cringed, knowing full well how it felt. Daddy threw the boy back on the ground and he lied unmoving. Suddenly two very familiar glowing rings circled his body and traveled up and down. I stared down at the now unconscious Danny Fenton.

My eyes widened and I rushed forward and got on my knees leaning over him.

"Oh my god, Danny!" I yelled and quickly checked for a pulse. I felt the world lift around me when I did.

"Crystal, go to bed."

I turned to face my father. "But daddy-"

"Crystal Taylor Masters, go to bed, now!" I winced knowing if I didn't this could end badly. I gave a nod before running my finger through Danny's hair. Giving a small glance at my father I got up and quickly made my way to my room. Walking away I left Danny on the ground, alone with my father.

I next time wake up i look outside see it is snowing hard.

* * *

A/N R&amp;R sorry it is short and sorry for not updating in so long


End file.
